Waking The Demon
by Jack Legend
Summary: Aizen is ressurected after Dying in the Central 46 prision , An Oc Dante Kuro becomes Captain of the 5th squad , who is determined to brutally tear things up , and bring the insanity of the war between hollows and soul reapers to a bitter end.
1. Theme Song

**The Theme song for this fanfic is credited to Bullet for My Valentine - Waking the Demon , Bleach Belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Helpless, my eyes are bleeding  
From the fear that's inside  
You sealed your demise  
When you took what was mine

Don't try to stop me  
From avenging this world  
No voice to be heard

Waking the demon  
Where'd you run to  
Walking in shadows  
Watch the blood flow

There's not much longer  
So don't try to fight  
Your bodies weakening  
Walk to the light

Those painful times  
So alone so ashamed  
I'm not coming back  
There's nothing to gain

Caution there's just no limits  
To the boundaries you push  
I warned you but still you just  
Fuck with my mind

There's no escape from  
This rage that I feel  
Nothing is real

Waking the demon  
Where'd you run to  
Walking in shadows  
Watch the blood flow

There's not much longer  
So don't try to fight  
Your bodies weakening  
Walk to the light

Those painful times  
So alone so ashamed  
I'm not coming back  
There's nothing to gain

Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber  
Stay with me  
Possession taking over

Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber  
Stay with me  
Possession taking over

Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber  
Stay with me  
Possession taking over

Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber  
Stay with me  
Possession taking over

Waking the demon


	2. Waking The Demon

**Waking the Demon**

**JackLegend: i do not own bleach , if i did hell would freeze over pigs would fly and gin ichimaru would wipe the floor with ichigo's pretty face. **

"I'm recommending you for a captain's position", said Soi Fon with sly grin on her face.

As her Stealth Force Vice Commander got done with his work out. "Well it's about time" said Drake Black while mentally noting this wasn't the first time he had been a captain in the Thirteen Squads. He Thought To Himself.

The last time he had been captain was with the Third Division and that was a long time ago.

Physically speaking looked young in human terms about 19 years old standing at 6'2 215 Pounds with long black hair with seven thick silver streaks on the right side , Cold Green Eyes and the pallor of a vampire.

Shingami wise he was about 190, in all reality he is as old as Shunsui and Ukitake.

"Well you have been working your ass off" said Soi Fon "Hell you work harder than any of these lay bouts" gesturing to her vice captain and 35 other stealth force soul reapers.

"Unlike them I have Ambition and Determination, plus the fact I that damn good" said Drake to everyone in the room, "That you are" Soi Fon sliding her finger down his chest as they headed back to the captains compound for a little fun.

This Is be fun thought Black Grinning Like That Fox Gin Ichimaru.

**JackLegend: I Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank You for reading , please review the more input i get from the readers the better the stroy will get thank you.**


	3. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings **

**JackLegend: I Want to thank any and all of you for reading this story , it makes me want to cry tears of blood lol , i hope you enjoy , please review thanks.**

Drake woke up early; then again he woke up early every day, for his position required him to for he is the vice-commander of the stealth force.

"What to do what to do?" said Drake out loud in a tone of voice mixed sarcasm and malice. He woke up with a head ache as he usually does because he forgets to shut out the voices in his head.

Not just any, Voices the thoughts, of everyone around him. Except for the soul reapers, who have

A block on their mind or, because they are so damn introverted.

"Morning Captain Soi Fon" said Drake to his captain as she just got back form her run.

"You were not calling me captain last night , but good morning any way vice commander Kuro" said Soi Fon coyly.

"How's The Schitso Mind Reading? My Love" Soi Fon added interjected , in truth something's people are thinking of are down right funny , others you don't want to be in the same mind for example Captain of Squad 12 , also its good for combat because its an advantage thought Kuro.

"Dryly he said it's not fun when the first thing before you open your eyes in the morning is hearing Shunsui Kyrako's dirty thoughts".

"Any way do not forget your Captains Proficiency Exam Is This Afternoon" I will not forget thought Kuro as he walked out of the automatic doors of the second division offices.

Walking down the street , Drake Kuro scanned the minds of the soul reapers going about their daily business looking for his next victim , Kuro thought to himself if only Gin could see me now? , he thought of his mentor and father figure , former squad three captain Gin Ichimaru who taught him to use the empathic abilities heightened by his spiritual powers and the subtle art of sociopathy.

Kuro found his victim the vice captain of squad 5 Momo Hinamori all alone , "Hey there cutesy? , How are you doing today?" said Kuro Flirtingly with a wink and a smile , plus the mixed iam going to kill you undertone and surface level flirt.

Momo Hinamori blushed yet could not find the courage to look out of his eyes as they flashed with light , she thought to herself if looks could kill she already be dead.

"Iam Doing alright I guess , I have not been feeling well lately".

"Why is that?" he said to Momo , Kuro who only knew too well what was going on with her , because he every night indirectly played her devils advocate and Momo Hinamori is not aware of it.

Kuro Thought to himself she acts like a goody goody two shoes whenever anyone else is around , but when she is by herself I enable her to be a twisted , demented , heartless little girl , I teach this girl to embrace the darkness , to revel in fear and hate , and yet she thinks its Aizen pulling her strings.

Kuro asked her "why" with barely any effort goes to a concerned façade.

"Its Just Whenever I am awake I hear things" she said , "What Kind of things?' reciprocated Drake suppressing a smile , "its Captain Aizen's Voice He tells me to embrace evil , it scares me yet it comforts me , and sometimes I find myself in bed with blood , and it feels good" as she spoke the last word she cupped her hands over her mouth and ran home crying.

The Morning came and faded into the afternoon since his encounter with Momo , Kuro Got his kicks for the day , he went about his business until it was time for the exam.

Drake Kuro entered the 1st Division compound , as he went in he was escorted to the testing grounds. There Before him stood General Yamamoto , Captain of squad 4 Retsu Unohara , Captain of Squad 8 Shunsui Kyrako , Captain of Squad 11 Kenpachi Zaraki , And Last of All His Captain Soi Fon.

"Then General Yamamoto spoke "Drake Dante Kuro do you know why you are here?"

"To Take My Proficiency test sir" was Kuro's smug retort.

"What Is the Name of your Zanpakto?" said Yamamoto , "Guren Datenshi, " was Kuro's Retort

"What Form does it take?" When they are sealed they take the form of a double bladed katana" Show us your shikai was the command from Yamamoto.

Kuro Pulled out Guren Datenshi and stated "rain blood" the blade grew in length a few inches the blade turned black as pitch as the edge turned crimson and began to literally bleed as the sky clouded up and spewed plasma ,

and then stated "awaken and fall from grace" the second blade did the same thing grew minus the red edge , and his speed increased 5 times that of a flash step or sonido master and he grew a fallen angels wing on his back.

Yamamoto barked "use your Bankai" , Kuro threw the zanpakto into the sky and Shouted "Bankai" The Two Blades Fused together and Formed a Katana longer than Drake's body plus his bankai speed

incresed double that of his shikai as he used his raw speed to run circles faster than the captain commanader could breathe and he grew another wing on his back and stated "Murmasamune Guren Datenshi"

as he held the blade horizontally across his shoulders ,

he was led to the meeting hall were he was presented to the captains who were not at the exam , Yamamoto exclaimed "Here and Obey the New Captain of Squad 5 Captain Dante Kuro"

Later At the 5th Squad Compound Kuro Said to Momo "Don't You Just Love New Beginnings?" he said sarcastically.


	4. Where Is The Orange Juice We Got A Dead

**Where is the Orange Juice?**

**Authors note: Drake Kuro's speech will now be in italics**

**JackLegend: Thank You for reading , please review and enjoy , constructive critism helps me write a better story , thanks x_x**

* * *

"_That was some party you through last night Momo, although next time try and drink something non alcoholic like orange juice, groping your superior in public is kinda in bad taste", _

_"and speaking of orange juice I haven't had any in weeks_" I Stammered to Momo, although well at least Momo I know now She has a little girl crush on me,

I Could Use That to my Advantage Kuro thought smugly. _"Hey Momo?_ "Yes Captain Dante" she said hoping to curry some favor with her new captain

_"Could You Mind the Office today and try to find out why there is a shortage of orange juice, for me please? I have to attend to some business elsewhere"._

Kuro only knew too well what her answer would be "Yes I will, you will not be disappointed" she beamed also blushing.

No I will not be disappointed I Thought to myself it's too bad she does not know what this business is anyway,

what does she does not know will not get her in trouble. Flash Stepping to a place where Kuro could not be seen he teleported Directly to Hueco Mundo.

Nel Tu stared out from her perch in the ruins of Las Noches she thought to herself man I have no to play with, being a ruler of this god forsaken piece of rock, and these Soul Reapers think the Arrancar that escaped during the battle for Las Noches,

that fled and hidden after the war might come back and try to take it back. "Yeah right" she said out loud "not in a million billion years"

she added before Soul Reaper wearing the standard Arrancar uniform baggy fitting Hakama and Jacket , the opposite color scheme of the Shingami shihakusho white with Black trim ,

But wearing a Black Floor length Duster with Metal Shoulder Guards materialized right in front of her. She noted mentally this guy looked like a rockstar only the only instrument he plays is a seven foot long katana of death.

"Who are you" asked Nel towards the man in front of her while keeping an eye on his Zanpakto _"My Name Is Drake Dante Kuro , and you my lovely little lady must be Nel Tu , it's a pleasure" _He Said with mixed Flirt , Malice , And Sarcasm she retorted scarcely containing the flush on her cheeks nor the amusement she felt along with fear "why have you come to Las Noches?

, Mr. Dante there is nothing here but the ruins and the graves of the people who fought here , I would say you are mad to be sightseeing in a place like this."

"_Miss Tu could you show me the place where Ulquiorra Cifer Met his end?" _As he said this he implanted the thought in her head to lead him there and to forget meeting him, and that she did "It was right here on the the dome My Friend Ichigo Kurosaki killed him, they could never find the body so your wasting your time" she added before going blank.

Mean while in the soul society:

Damn it my man is going to be seething thought Momo Hinamori, the reason why there is a shortage is because the bar tender kept making screwdrivers,

no wonder I was drunk I had 3- couple rightfully so I should be dead and I should not have did what I did last night, the special ops had to make sure I did not rape and kill the captain, damn I was smashed.

"Hey Momo I heard you tried to rape your captain last night , good use of your feminine charms , I knew you could do it" said a voice behind her who Momo recognized as the vice_Captain of squad 11 Rangiku Matsumoto the self proclaimed buxom Goddess

"Rangiku" sighed Momo out of desperation "what happened last night?" well Rangiku thought to herself

"you had 30 40 odd screwdrivers plus the fact you did not eat the whole time and you tried to have your way with your captain in public so I knocked you both out and dragged you home to his place , anyway how's your hangover?"

"It hurts like hell and the 2 in the afternoon sun is no fun at all" said Momo "well the best cure for a hangover is another drink" exclaimed Rangiku all smiles as she pulled a bottle of sake out of her robes.

"Rangiku wtf!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Momo splitting the ears of everyone in the vicinity, the sound could even be heard in the living world and yet Hueco Mundo.

Back in Hueco Mundo:

Damn things are going very according to plan thought Kuro as he began his incantation for giving the dead rebirth.

_**Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust Bloodlust to The Rust On My Blade To The Spade Upon which I Dig my own grave to save my own life as deprave you of yours , Ulquiorra Cifer Rise and Take Back What Is Yours.**_

Slowly and surely The Former Quattro Espada Materialized at Kuro's feet, first the bones, the organs the flesh and finally his soul Ulquiorra Cifer was reborn not as Arrancar or a Soul reaper.

But With the Powers of Both Ends Of The spectrum Polar opposites was now merged.

Why Iam I Here I thought I was dead and yet iam alive, but my spiritual pressure it feels different thought Cifer to himself unaware his audience could read minds. And Kuro answered his question

_"I Brought you back from the dead , and the reason why your spiritual pressure is different is because not only do you have All the powers you had when you were an Espada you have the powers of a full fledged soul reaper a perfect fusion , plus my own powers._

_"_ And what might your powers be from what I know you are a soul reaper captain, yet you have am hollow mask in your hand, what are you?" _"_

_**My Name is Drake Dante Kuro Iam a Vaizard yet the Truth is iam a necromancer" "Ulquiorra Cifer iam a soul reaper **_

_**who has already died and was giving another chance to live at the expense of another's life and through that process I became a necromancer a living breathing walking talking corpse and **_

_**I gained power greater than that of an Arrancar or a soul reaper , I was able to read minds , raise the dead as I did with you ,**_

_** and to make contracts with people to give them power greater than they could ever dream of ,**_

_** I gave you life you are bound by my blood which stirs in you by your honor and by contract to fight by my side what do you say?"**_ as Kuro extends his hand towards Ulquiorra Cifer. "I Will Serve, Live and Die by your side and shall I fail by your blade." Ulquiorra shakes Dante Kuro's Hand, as they are watched by an unseen observer.

Gin Ichimaru states mentally well who knew my pupil could be that scary I better go inform my master, before he causes too much trouble. Then Teleports further into Hueco Mundo leaving the pair unaware that they were being watched.


	5. Borderline Nuetrality Good or Evil

**Borderline Neutrality Good/Evil**

**JackLegend: Enjoy please.**

"_Ulquiorra Do you know why I brought you back from the void?" _

the former Quattro Espada did not have to think long , he found what he had been denying his whole existence the heart which he had so vehemently been skeptical of was in his hand the moment he scattered to the wind.

_"You Found the ability to feel and that is enough reason to bring you back it shows that you believe in more than what you can see , to love and to hate , to have emotion shows you me you have more power than anyone can imagine"_ ,

Ulquiorra looked at the man who brought him back to this world and thought to himself there must be more to this than that reason alone as he was handed a mirror ,

To see was to believe he thought as he saw himself with a wearing a Shinigami's Shihakusho with His Zanpakto Murciélago tucked into his obi and a Mask in his hand. The mask perplexed him as looked like a hollows mask but only the right halve was missing and below the eye slot on the left side the mask had markings similar to the markings on his face only the color of the marking was jet black instead of teal green.

"My Lord what have I become?" and Kuro simply laughed and said _"Mr. Cifer what you have become is a completely stabilized Shingami / Arrancar hybrid with a twist" _Kuro put empathies on the twist part ,

and Ulquiorra Cifer thought again aware that his Master had told him that his thoughts were not private and felt it he had given me part of his power as the emotions he now felt manifested into what he could only think of was physical empathic control of not only his being but his surroundings ,

Cifer said with his normal façade "My Lord I like what I feel and what I see , what are your orders?" and Kuro did not have to think long about his orders _"come with me to the soul society and one more thing."_

The statement he made became clear as he used a sprit pressure shockwave to make Ulquiorra Cifer look his master in the eyes _"We Are Equals, do not call me Master or Lord it offends my pride as a person, just call Me Dante"._

"Ok Dante can I ask you a question?" said Ulquiorra

_"Ask away"_ said Kuro, "What are your intentions and what are you planning?"

"_My intentions are perfectly clear iam neutral to this war I can do extremely good things or extremely evil things, in a sense iam borderline good and evil iam neutral." _

And Ulquiorra picked up on it and said "basically you're an anti-hero" and Kuro punched Cifer in the arm and said

"Damn Straight you are absolutly correct lets head home" as soon as he did and said this he teleported back to the soul society.

It was dark when me and Ulquiorra materialized inside Office and the room was dead silent and then I Broke it

"_Momo how long have you been waiting here for me and i know your left hand was down pants while you were looking at my picture" _It was a statement not a question as Momo swiveled the chair around and said "3 or 4 hours your girlfriend came to visit and more or less told me she saw you teleport to Hueco Mundo , oh yeah she happens to be asleep in your bed drooling all over that dirty manga she reads ,

and the really creepy thing is right before she passed out she told me to give you this"

as she handed over a josei manga , kuro then realized the comic had a note from Shinji Hirako Commander of the Masked Army addressed to me. And it said_:_

**We have a slight problem , Aizen may not be dead , **

**sure Ichigo ran him through the heart and cut him to ****pieces with a getsuga tensho , and we may have won the battle but I have this nagging dread that this war is not over , **

**Kiskue Urahara believes he made a deal with a rival of yours , so there is a slight possibility that Aizen may have become a necromancer like yourself.**

**After you read this burn it and try not to go blowing shit up. **

**P.S: Lisa Applied for a vice-captains position and well now you have two lovely ladies as co_Vice-Captains in your squad enjoy.**

**P.S.S: Oh Yeah tell Momo she's the love of my life lol.**

I felt a rage I haven't felt in a long time I burned the letter I stormed out of the compound and went back to Hueco Mundo:

**Checklist:**

**Find Grimmjow and get him to join me, offer him a contract.**

**Get a hold of Gin I know that bastard was watching the ritual and tell him to lay low until I can get him pardoned.**

**Go Hollow Hunting I have frustrations to take out**.

"_**Total Pain in the neck, you are harder to kill than a New York City cock-roach Soskue **__**Aizen"**_

**_JackLegend: Please review and and enjoy the next chapter_**


	6. Land Of The Misfit Toys

**Cat Nip Arrancar, Zombie Soul Reefer, Crazy Girl, Sailor Moon Wanabe and the Night of the Living Emo.**

_**AN: This Takes Place After The Main Character Dante Kuro Received Shinji Harako's letter and the events before this which took place off screen. Please Review I Hope You Enjoy.**_

"Dante Taicho what the hell do you think you are doing? don't you know this crap rots your brain cells".

Yelled fukotaicho Momo Hinamori to the complete laughter of everyone in the room and then came My retort

_" Sake rots peoples livers , Candy rots teeth , erotic manga makes you go blind which is probably the reason tousen was blind , _

_Heavy Metal Makes you go deaf but damn I love slipknot , and you my momo_chan rot my brain cells because despite the fact I know you are a sick sick little moo cow who if given enough time could give Mauryi Taicho a run for his money you still will not drop the goody goody two shoes façade act" _

which was followed by a quip by Grimmjowwith feral smile on his face

"Hey Lisa don't you go blind on us reading your manga , because you will not hear the end of it" followed by Lisa taking deep breath

and pulling a bottle of milk out of her robes and dumping all of it on Momo who had been Ulquiorra's human shield and

Lisa said with A Look that suggested immediate neutering if failed compliance "lick it up or else" and she added insult to injury

also pulling out a rusty scalpel to which he was about to when Momo started crying and running out the room stammering and muttering about Lisa being a stupid mean old hag.

And Then Lisa said to Grimmjow your off the hook and threw him a bag, and she strolled out the room to make amends with Momo.

Ulquiorra stared impassively at the TV and said "you know what's funny I think she is the Meg Griffin of our little world"

before jamming out on his new skullcandy headphones which was aggressively pumping the sound of His New Favorite band Avenged Sevenfold as Dante And Grimmjow laughed and went back to their circle.

"I swear she digs me wouldn't you think Dante" as Grimmjow said it as blunt as he could and effortlessly put in the sarcasm ,

as he referenced Senior Fukotaicho Lisa Yadomaru and in the back of the captains' compound they heard a violent sneeze as she yelled

"ya right in your bloody dreams , you would not even be sane after 2 weeks of dating me" as Grimmjow asked his Master

"How do you manage do keep sane being with her?" as I held up a poster in his face that said

**Reward: I Lost my mind 300 years ago could you help me find it? **

Made Grimmjow laugh so hard he coughed up a hair ball to which Ulquiorra said party foul and gave Grimmjow a red dot to the face.

The Next day we all split up for our various activities and such.

Grimmjow went to the New Shopping mall in the East end of the court with Ulquiorra to shop at the soul society's versions of fye, hottopic and fishbone.

Lisa Went Drinking with Shunsui to catch up on old times , Momo Went to The Shinigami's Women's Association Meeting and I shopped around the black market for something to feed my inner hollows craving for sheer badass brutality and that's wear I saw it and I could not believe it ,

a motorcycle and not just any old motor cycle this looked like something straight out of the terminator and I was determined to buy even if it meant I had to rob a bank and I said "How much for the bike peddler_san" like a rabid schoolgirl who got to meet her favorite idol to which he said

"you can have for free if you can get it to work" which he said frowning to what he was suggesting he could not get it to work therefore he could not charge for it.

And I Got on it and looked at the odometer and said with a sly grin "Hey dumbass did you know the gas meter is on empty" I waved on hand over the panel and implanted some spirit energy, gripped the throttle lifted off the clutch and zoomed off looking like a bat ouuta hell as my trench coat blowed about me as I cackled like a mad man.

Meanwhile at the SWA Meeting , Madame president Yachiru was discussing the latest of all her juvenile schemes to which the one she had just proposed had just got a lot of support of to which they now discussed ,

and it was about the soul society's newest Captain Drake Dante Kuro , Third Seat Ulquiorra Cifer and Fourth Seat Grimmjow Jagerjaques .

Yachiru said "Its about damn time someone gave Bya-Kushi some competition, that Dante is one hot lookin vampire"

to which Nemu_San said almost melancholic if it was'nt for the blush starting to fade on her cheeks "I don't think he is a vampire , I Think the Term They would use for Him would be Emo / Gothic according to this Magazine I read called revolver" ,

whatever the term they all argreed on one thing The Three Of Them Were Sexy as hell but the only one they could not stop staring at like love drunk groupies was the captain of squad five Dante Kuro as he powerslid his Confederate Hellcat Wraith Into The Meeting hall across the hardwood floor and stopping short before they all gave chase leaving only Nemu , Momo , And Soi Fon Behind as they tried to catch the sly captain.

They all sat in silence until Momo broke it "Soi Fon Taicho didn't you know Dante Taicho before he became a captain"

she said hoping to ease the awkward silence as Nemu just stared off into space and then perked up her hers hoping to get some information about her first crush besides

Ishida who broke her heart right after the war ended, to which she heard the slender Chinese women say

"He happened to be the stealth force vice commander before he became captain, why you ask?"

Soi Fon Watching Momo carefully just incase because in her eyes Momo might one day end up in the maggot's nest if she po'ed the wrong people herself included.

"He seems a little, how should I put this he seems abit eccentric."

Stuttered Momo expecting to get bitch slapped by Soi Fon who took a deep breath and said "I Happen To Know him a little better than most people do so I will say this ,

The Man Is Brilliant , Insane , Charming , Diversely Multi-Talented and don't get me wrong he is a very nice person who would take time out of his day to help you if you were in need , but he is not someone to underestimate or get on his bad side , he can and will kill you without a second thought.

Otherwise In Regards to his humor he likes to mess with peoples heads he learned not only form my mentor Yoruichi_Sama but also from his Mentor a man who is like a Brother to Him Gin Ichimaru , they taught him all of what he knows and he uses it well."

Nemu listened throughout the story and mentally noted this Dante is mysterious yet very scary and that's what drew him to people like a moth to a flame ,

even though peoples hearts loved him the mind said to be especially wary of That that Man Drake Dante Kuro.


	7. Guren Datenshi

**AN: I finally decided On a New Name for Dante Kuro's Zanpakto. **_**Guren**__**Datenshi: Crimson Lotus Flower Fallen Angel. Credit To Tite Kubo And Mairlynn Manson I Do not Own The Rights To Bleach Or Manson's Lyrics.**_

**_JackLegend: Please rate and review , also thanks for reading._**

In Dante's Inner World:

"_Ya know woman it wouldn't kill ya to be a pissed off at me" _

said Dante referring to a tall woman with long white hair stained with blood ,

a crimson lotus stuck behind her pointed ears wearing a long Black dress that is ripped and flaring out at the ends ,

she smiled revealing pointed canines and then said

"now why would I be pissed at my lord for being such a naughty flirt" she added coyly as she paced on the ceiling of black clouds that sat atop an apocalyptic landscape warping behind Dante ,

and said to him "Sweet Dreams are made of these" producing a rose each tier a different level red , white and black and added

"Red is for passion , White is for purity , and Black is for death and despair , give this to the one when the time comes"

then Dante awoke to see his third seat Ulquiorra Cifer standing before his desk.

"Lord Dante it is time for you to go to the captains meeting" said Cifer flatly as His Master got up without a word and put on his trench coat followed by his captains hiyori the colors on the inside were now a tri-color of red black and white ,

then his eyes lit up and then said to His third seat and said

_"is something bothering you Ulquiorra ?" _and Ulquiorra replied in the negative , to which Dante said with venom "_whatever go do your Emo routine somewhere else iam not in the mood" _as The captain warped to the captains meeting.

Dante Got to the meeting Next to last and listened as The Head Captain droned on about filling the remaining captain positions left vacant by kaname tousen and gin Ichimaru to which he stated that if anyone had anyone to recommend they would better state it now,

_"Ever Since This War ended we took in new races of spiritual beings sice we do not have central 46 breathing down our god damn necks , because in the past our elders have always been such dick headed morons , _

_the man i am about to recommend has been working covertly against soskue aizen since the esapda was founded he has the arrancar equivelent of bankai its called secunda uptapa ,_

_I Recommend My Third Seat Ulquiorra Cifer to become Captain Of The Third Division based the the grounds he has the capability of leading our troops into battle _

_p__lus keeping them alive and the experience of being in a leadership position under our enemy forces thus his atonement at the battle of las noches also proves his reformation as our comrade ,_

_thank you all and i hope you tke this into consideration "_

**The room became dead silent as Captain Dante finished his piece , **the first to speak was Mauryi Kurotsuchi and he said this "Are You Out Of Your God Damned Mind , A Former Espada as captain that would not be sinking any lower than when you where given captaincy , the central 46 must have been on drugs to let a skinwalker as a captain of the gotei thirteen"

there was an intake of air from the other captains when Kurotsuchi Taicho said the slur skinwalker

and then Dante Smiled as he warped across the room grapping Mauryi Taicho by the throat slowly ripping it out by his bare hands while the other captains were trying to separate the two the alarm went off

**Red Alert Red Alert Arrancar in the court all personnel Fukotaicho and above report to battle stations**

before anyone could flash step out Dante broke free and said to Mauryi "_Your Fucking Lucky Assclown , cause I was ready to ripp your head off , this time bitch your lucky"_ as he warped out of the 1st Division Compound To Meet The Threat.

Nnoitra Jiura Slowly Stepped out of the garganta with a group of 15 former numeros and said "ah what a sight what a sight so many people to maim , rape and kill"

as he thanked lord Aizen for bringing him back to raise hell even though Nnoitra knew this is a suicide mission he gladly accepted it.

He ordered the numeros to go ahead and kill on sight as he felt for the spiritual pressure of the strongest one here in the soul society.

Dante warped right before the approaching numeros and smiled, one of his opponents tried to speak before he said anything Dante warped above the group and threw his Zanpakto straight into the sky death growl screaming _**"Rain Blood!!!!!" **_

The sky turned black as pitch and belched out a torrential deluge of blood, he followed up after he telepathically called back his zanpaktou grapping it the tip and threw it towards the Arrancar spinning on its side and said _**"Creeping Death"**_

As the blade glowing black ripped through the group at flash step speeds to which their sight seemed in slow motion , those who got cut in half faded into the wind like dust. He Then Called back the blade with his hands and yelled **Bankai, Fusion.**

The Air around Him Made the Numeros Feel as if they were drowning and they suffocated fading like dust. He Then Said **MuraMasaMune** _**Guren **__**Datenshi**_ as the smoke cleared revealed himself taller sporting pointed ears and white hair with black streaks and black angels wings on his back , carrying a katana longer than his body.

Nnoitra almost shit himself with bloodlust and joy of having such a strong oppenant and then began to fight.

Nnoitra Went for The first strike and missed as he swung santa teresa from its chain towards dante , barely having time to counter before dante hit him with an axe kick on top of the head sending him flying towards the ground followed by an upper cut slash severing nnoitra's left arm before he could hit the ground sending him back up into the sky in a spray of blood.

"Hey Shingami Whats Your Name Before I Kill Ya? Dante Smiled a sadsistic smile "Dante Kuro its too bad nnoitra jigura that your name is not spoon boy because i could make spoon jokes all day but right now your gonna be my bitch for the next 5 minutes"

Nnoitra then sonidoed to dantes back only to realize his oppenant was not there but 500 feet away and then cursed him out livid as hell "ya fucking shingami quit being a fucking pussy i aint here for a play date ya bitch quit running so damn fast" Then Nnoitra Hearda a sychronised swish and static boom dante before saw him run his nodachi through his right hand.

Dante then let nnoitra regenerate his arm so he could release his zanpakto , "what ya smiling at shingami don't look so smug when i ravage your corpse"

Dante Laughed a Manical laugh and said "ya know spoon boy unlike nel or kenpachi i don't give a damn iam playing with you , because if i really wanted to i could have ended it with the first slash"

Nnoitra got livid with rage and barked "what the fuck is that supposed to mean shit head"

Dante pointed MuraMasaMune Guren Datenshi at nnoitras left arm and said "hemophillia"

Blood began to pour ceaselessly out of his newly regnerated arm and

scramed "what kind of fucking power is this" Dante mocked nnoitra in a baby voice "The Technique is called hemophillia each wound i cause i can control how much blood will flow and whether or not it will cease bleeding so i could cause you to bleed to death very quickly right now now by keeping your blood from clotting or i can do the reverse and Torture You slowly and keep you alive long enough so i get off from your pain and suffering". "But Nnoitra Jigura Iam Going To End This Now" Dante Then Death Growled The Word "Hells Gate Technique Number 4 Knightmare Steel Cage"

Nnoitra Screamed as he was held by dante's spirtual pressure to the spot as Guren Datenshi Multiplyed into thousands of swords took form and linked together into a caged version of the actual gates of hell trapping The Esapda In A Blood Red Plasma Cage that was slowly closing in on him. "Ya know nnoitra i could sing right now to your screaming so don't let up cause ya will break my heart" Which made nnoitra start screaming and crying as Dante Began To Sing Sweet Dreams are made of these by Mairlynn manson in a haunting trill that would make the devils ass hair stand on end.

Sweet dreams are made of these  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something

**Nnoitra Began Frantically trying to get out and each time he tried **

**he got burned by the blood links of the cage**

Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

**Nnoitra Thought of All His Victims and He Thought Of Nel Tu**

Sweet dreams are made of these  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something

**Nnoitra Still Faught frantically to get out began ripping out his hair and gnawing at his skin when his rengeneration would not get rid of his wounds**

Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

**Nnoitra Began To Scream "Iam Sorry , Iam Sorry Make It Stop Please Make It Stop"**

I wanna use you and abuse you  
I wanna know what's inside you  
Movin' on, movin' on, movin' on  
Movin' on, movin' on, movin' on, movin' on

**Dante Kept On With His Song All The While rolling his Eyes Repeatedly in mockery of the esapda's pleading**

Sweet dreams are made of these  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something

**Nnoitra Vomited as he could smell his own burning hair and flesh caused by the demonic cage , started to scream at the top of his lungs choking on his own vomit**

Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

**Nnoitra Laughed softly and then grew more frantic to a hysterical manic laugh as he just realized there was a door to the cage was wide open the whole time just snapped closed before his very eyes**

I'm gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside  
Gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside you

**With The Final Verse The Cage closed In On Nnoitra Jigura exploding the espada into thousands of pieces along with bile and gore diluting with the cages walls blood raining down on the streets below**

Dante Turned to see across the sky from him Gin Ichimaru grinning out of habit "well at least I know what power you have before I kill ya,

sorry though I love ya like a brother but orders are orders" Impaling Dante With Shinso Sending him spiraling down to earth.

Gin Flash Stepped through a Garganta leaving the scene without having his nails dirty.

**AN: Pretty Good Eh? I Hope You Enjoyed This Story So Far , please Rate and review.**


	8. Twin Hollows and Dark Elves

The last thing Dante saw before he fell to earth was his mentor grinning his damn face off, only it was a façade it was forced, that smile of his, Dante renewed his mortality so he could use his true power.

Dante woke up in his inner world with Guren Datenshi hovering over him in a crouched stance with her back turned to him as she faced two figures that he saw looked like inverted versions of him approaching them.

"What do you two bastards want?" hissed Guren as she prepared to fight off the two hollow versions of Her Master Dante,

"ya know what we want woman" the first said pointing his bone white fingers at Dante and then the second said "we want control and your lord will be our vessel of control , he broke the seal of his immortality and cut his lifespan in half so he could gain absolute power and he failed , that is why we are taking over , so move aside ya bitch before we have to ravage your pretty skin"

Guren prepared to strike before Dante grabbed her hand and pulled himself up ,

_**"ya better watch who you are talking to Cain , because you even lay one damn finger on her and you will wish ya been born , and you Jack ya know better than to suggest that anyone can bring me down without a fight"**_

And the twin hollows turned and faced Dante then Cain said

"you think you can just defeat one of us and stay in control well you are wrong, you defeated and suppressed Jack in your first lifetime as a Shingami but when you were reborn as a necromancer you did not defeat me therefore you have to suppress me in order to keep your soul"

Dante hissed and then took a deep breath and said

**"well if ya feel so strongly about this fight for control, why don't we meet in three month's time, I Dante Kuro and Guren Datenshi against Jack and Cain for control over my body and my soul"**

The hollows named jack and Cain backed off and nodded as they faded to black Cain said "three months ya better be stronger by that time or your soul is mine"

Guren began to sonidoed to the ceiling of clouds and said "my lord you better be ready even if it means you using the true extent of your powers

, there is more to this than meets the eye" she added before he woke up "be safe my prince"

Dante opened his eyes to see himself being rushed to the fourth division for treatment, he felt something wet slide beneath his eyes as a medic wiped it away with a wet towel and he saw blood,

Dante thought to himself as he realized he was crying tears of blood, when he saw his reflection in the windows going into the compound, not only did he see his true form, the rest of the soul society can see as well.

Fukotaicho Isane carried the back right half of the stretcher and thought damn this is what he looks like, almost a cross between a tall white haired vampire and a dark elf.

"**I Heard every thought you just had ya lecher , would ya like me to drink your blood now or later"**

Dante said smiling with warm eyes even though they were being bleed dry by an aneurysm . Isane almost dropped the back half of the stretcher because she blushed beat red because of him flirting with her.

"**Jesus Christ don't drop me I just cause I like pain don't mean ya can drop me" **Dante added with a wink and a smirk then she did a double take and they were flash stepped into the main operating room.

Dante then passed out promptly after being rushed into the room. Darkness overcame him as a woman with long blonde hair with deep purple and red highlights entered the room with Captains Unohara, Kyrako, Ukitake, and General Yamamoto.

The room was silent as Yamamoto walked in last, Ukitake said "sensei for what has just happened, surly you cannot punish him nor execute him"

the last word was cut off by the general who opened his eyes and said to the blonde woman "Grand Kido Captain Azriael, and help Captain Unohara heal his wounds and try to restore his life-force."

The woman stared at the General and said "I will do my best general , but it seems that at his level of ascension he will not be able to seal his other powers" Shunsui then thought to himself "other powers , ha the kido corps killed off Dante's Kind ever since I was a little boy , the central 46 ordered the genocide of his people ,

its is surprising since the central 46 was murdered he appears and at full ascension became captain again , nor is it surprising a man yama let this woman in charge of the kido corps" he then looked at the blonde woman and smiled then she said to him

"not really that damn surprising since you consider we could hide our true natures by shifting or spirit energy toward the Shingami end of the spectrum thus we could hide out in our little enclaves beyond the soul society's borders , where the central had little control ,

we law unto ourselves when this little whelp came and brought us out of hiding" she put in one last bit as she read ukitake's thoughts "we hid in plain sight , ya would have never know it until we revealed ourselves"

* * *

**I Hope ya enjoyed this story so far, I got the idea for a race of soul reapers that I call necromancers from several different traits in mythology plus anime/manga.**

**Please click on that button and drop a couple of lines , thanks for reading.**


	9. Interlude: St Valentines Day Massacre

**Interlude: Momo and Ulquiorra sitting under a tree k I s s I n g.**

**This chapter will be Ulquiorra's pov, I hope you all enjoy.**

The Moment I stepped from lord Dantes office, I knew something was up I could not just put my finger on it. I Walked through the halls with my hands in my pockets until I got outside, then I saw 2nd lieutenant crying her eyes out again.

I thought to myself humans are so pathetic, and then I looked at my reflection in the window beside the door I exited.

I saw that over time my Arrancar features had faded, and now today living proof, I no longer had my mask fragment on I should have noticed that when I woke up this morning, and until a week ago my hollow hole filled in, but he strange thing was even though these things happened I still felt like an Arrancar, and I still had my powers,

I Have this feeling my reiatsu has changed even though my signature is still the same Shingami/hollow (Arrancar).

I Walked towards a yew tree as I pulled a book and my ipod out so I could relax , I Then switched on my favorite song moonshield by inflames you could say it fits me perfectly , and just as I turned my music on that little girl sat beside me.

I Mumbled trash under my breath before she sat down, and she heard what I said and started crying again.

We sat their in silence well not really in silence as I was trying to drown out her crying with heavy metal rammstein to be exact , despite my efforts the damn girl kept crying and then she laid her head on my shoulder accidentally pulling my head phones out ,

I was angry so I took a deep breath and then said ratherly sharper than usual "what is it now woman" and then she wiped her tears on her sleeve stammering out her next few words "Ulquiorra why don't you like me?" ,

the question though it seemed so simple hit me like a ton of bricks when I started feel the aura given off by her emotions , it moved me somehow , someway I decided to go on the offensive and get to the root of the problem I responded

"why would you think like that?" but the words came out wrong it sounded as if I cared.

And then silence came before her answer as her sobs were beginning to die down , she choked and said "it's just I think you hate me , you never even look at me , nor do you say anything to me , you just seem like you don't care whether I live or die"

, I thought hard reflecting on my actions , yeah I am indifferent to everyone else maybe that might be why and the I felt it could it be that one word that orihime woman was talking about love, no it can't be that could it.

And then I saw the old scars and freshly red cuts on her left forearm that to my hollow senses told me were very recent almost six hours old and then I did something unexpected I grabbed her chin and kissed her.

As I Pulled out of the embrace I had her in , we both blushed hers more than mine , and then I said "are you satisfied?" she had blushed even more and then said "yes" before she pulled me back and kissed me in her embrace.

I Saw on my watch February the 14th, and she said between breathes "happy valentines day Ulquiorra" before I noticed the loud static and sonic boom of sonido, and I saw my lord rushing into battle against a group of Arrancar, little did I know my lord Dante would fall to earth courtesy of Gin Ichimaru's Shikai fired at point blank trough the throat.

**A.N: I wrote this for valentines day , i thought the pairing is is credible to say the least**

**ya never know. I Want to say thanks to the people that read my fanfaniction and to say**

**happy holiday. I Also promise to put More Grimmjow and Lisa in the next couple of chapters , i got plans for them. **

**I Also plan on pairing up my original character with nemu , think of captain assclown's reaction if she brought home the man that almost ripped out her fathers throat with his bare hands.**

Please review and tell me what this story needs to improve on , and if what you think of it overall?

Thanks x_x


	10. Soul Society Origins: Dante Kuro

**I want to thanks my readers for reading my fan fiction, you all are the best. I Do Not Own Bleach Credit to Tite Kubo he is the master of puppets. Warning: Rape, Blood, Guts, Violence , Crude Sexual References ,Abuse and some off characterness.**

I Woke up to see my former captain and current captain of the 2nd division Soi Fon sitting in a chair by my bedside. It seems I got a lot of get well letters and fan mail I thought dryly and then she stirred groggily

"I See you are awake" sheepishly she said, I looked around I was in the 4th divisions treatment facility, I moved my hand to my throat remembering I got skewered by Shinso, _"my wound healed pretty damn nicely, what exactly happened? Soi Fon love?"_

_**Soi Fon's Flashback/Pov**_

After I heard the battle end I flash stepped into the air to look any survivors, and then I saw captain Dante in a death spiral, I flashed right below him and I caught him, slowing his descent.

He was still in his Bankai post fusion release when I caught him, meaning he was still conscious. I Slowed down the descent I heard him gasping _"why did you catch me?"_ , I looked into his eyes and

I said "you may be the captain of squad five but you are still my vice commander , and if you get demoted you can come work under me" my face was a mask but my eyes betrayed me _"Thanks Love Its always a pleasure to work under you because you are too damn small to be tapped captain komamura style (Doggy Style )"_

I Blushed crimson as I looked into his eyes , he always has to joke when he is a bleeding bloody mess , especially using our fellow captains as a reference in his puns , I put my emotionless mask back on as I handed him off to the medics.

**Back In the Present**

**Dantes Pov**

She kissed my head lightly and she told me to get some rest because Lisa, Grimmjow and Momo were coming to visit me in an hour, I thought sourly what could be better than this. I pasted the time drawing a picture of Grimmjow trying to eat Ichigo kurosaki; I had to admit it looked funny as hell.

I Then pretended to asleep when Momo walked in through the door , she came over to my beside and tried to brush my hair outta of my face , I grabbed her wrist pulling her closer into she accidentally kissed me , I screamed **RAPE , RAPE , Momo is trying to rape me .** She blushed so bad she looked like a watermelon,

"well it seems you have not lost your sense of humor" she said almost regaining her complexion, as Grimmjow and Lisa Walked in hand and hand Grimmjow gave Lisa a high five "well Momo at least you can say you got Dante a hard on" Grimmjow said with a wide as hell smirk his face, I saw memo's face as she looked down at me and blushed tomato red, well she could see she knew it was true.

I broke the sexual tension, by telling them all of what happened up until I got shot in the throat. Grimmjow then said well done and gave me a pound, I then brought up the subject of the terms of our contract.

Remember "Grimmjow how I said I would get you a rematch with Ichigo" he nodded when iam cleared from this hospital I will help you achieve your birth right. he came closing nodded again before I continued , that's right secunda utapa Grimmjow , before I do that I want to tell you more about myself ,

the only people in this room until now I revealed my origins was Lisa , I will tell you about what I really am.

**Dante Kuro Flashback/Pov**

I was born in a land outside the soul society's known limits, to the higher ups in the 46 central it was known as either the shadow lands or the border lands. To someone like me who was born there it was a hell on earth.

It was a virtual no mans land; the soul society often sent various forces to try and control it, the reason being there was a possibility that we may not be the only ones with an organized military and how right they were.

I did not care to remember much up until I was about the human equivalent of fifteen years old. I was a sex slave for a wealthy baroness, whenever I did not please her she would have me flogged with a seki-seki bladed cat-o-nine tails, I still have the scars on my back. I Suffered years of psychological , sexual , physical , and emotional abuse under that woman , she despised me because of my powers , because I was a necromancer and she was not , the woman had a collar of seki-seki rock around my neck to keep me in line , how ever that did not deter me from using any telepathic or empathic abilities.

She called me skin walker a word so disgusting it's on par with the slur for hollows (trash), for those of you who don't know completely what my race is beyond the bogeyman stories told by your parents. A Necromancer is a spiritual being closely related to Shinigami but closer more to the bounto. My race is genetically coded from birth to be able to use the abilities of other races (Shingami/Hollow, Quincy) in addition to our natural empathic and telepathic abilities. We are so closely related to Shingami that we have our own Zanpakto from birth, my necromancers Zanpakto is similar in shape and size to the my Shinigami Zanpakto Guren Datenshi its full name is Murmasamune and I keep him with me at all times concealed within my soul because when I use Murmasamune I become powerful enough that when I release it I could kill half residents with just a thought.

That is the just an example of my full ascension release, just think of what hell would be wrought if I did. Back to my story. One day the estate was attacked by A Mixed Shingami and necromancer force , my mistress tried to use me as a human shield then I manifested my races Zanpakto and cut though my bonds as released my full ascendancy without thinking. It was beautiful nearly seven feet in length, a blood red blade with black and white chips, the guard was shaped like a rose each tier red black and white, and the handle was wrapped in a black wrapping, I then turned to the mirror on the wall I then saw my reflection, pointed ears and pointed teeth, my hair black then started to gain wide bands of silver streaks above my right temple, I admitted damn I look good.

I Saw my mistress crawling away trying to flee I then stuck out my hand she flew by her neck into my grasp, I whispered in her ear "ya know its time for pay back bitch, suck my cock god damn it if ya want to live" she looked at me all teary eyed because she knew that if even if she did I was putting her head on a pike anyway.

She got down on her knees and my undid my finery she got for me, her personal fuck doll and whipping boy, even for a slave I got better treatment than most of the people I came to the estate with, I could almost pass for a noble if it was not for my dog collar and the brand I have tattooed on my collarbone. My mistress was a very beautiful woman, long blonde hair almost silver, blue eyes, and a body that could kill, but the woman was a witch on the inside, I did not care then but now iam sorry for her.

She put her mouth around my member and she started to suck , the wetness dripping down onto my balls , she was only halfway the first 5 inches , I gripped her by her hair and forced her down the rest , she was gagging and she did not stop there , "I hope ya choke ta death ya dirty fucking slut , ya fuckin necrophillac sucking and fucking off a walking corpse , does that turn ya on" I cooed and she started moaning noncommittal noises in her throat , I cut the lower half of her nightgown off "pleasure yourself it makes me actually feel alive ya cunt" said as she started playing with that whored out thing she called a pussy , I felt her head bobbing up and down on my member , I let out a groan and she started working up the tempo , my legs quivered as she teased my cock with her tonsils , I yanked her by the hair off of me ,

and then I spread her legs wide , she let out a whimper of pain as I stabbed my Zanpakto in followed by my cock she moaned and whimpered under my weight , I slit open her wrists I began drinking her life-force out of arms moving to drip her blood in her mouth as I raped her mouth with my tongue , despite the extreme pain she was getting off , and bit her tongue as she came , removing mine when she began to protest the blood spurting though her teeth she began to scream "be dumb" I said as I smacked her a seal placed on her tongue silenced her protests , a few blood-soaked and bloody moments later I came in her battered and ravaged body. I placed a contractual seal on her heart to force her to live,

so she could learn some humility. I grabbed a new Hakama and a trench coat and joined the people who helped liberate me from my bondage. From That day on I have forgiven but not forgot the people who made me suffer.

**Back To the Present**

They all looked at me with mixed expressions , Grimmjow a thousand yard stare , Lisa Blank , Momo Crying (I Probably Scared her for life , no wait that honors already taken damn it Aizen you ruined all my fun) and Ulquiorra sympathic. Grimmjow spoke first "Damn You Have been to hell and back" and I retorted "damn straight",

Momo then mustered up the courage to ask me "if you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your mistress?" I then studied her and said "she died about 250 years ago during child birth" "what happened to the child" I said with a forced smile "Her Name Is Azriael Kuro and she is the current grand kido chieftain".

**Sorry For the Delay, Writers Block. Its all good now nice and twisted for you. I Hope you like. Please drop a line a review if you like my story so far.**


	11. BiPolar Shingami and Ukelala

Dante continued to watch in silence as the expressions on his friends and fellow officers did not cease.

Until Momo broke the Silence "You mean that Woman that was in here the other day is your daughter?"

"Technically" came a voice from the door, and Momo Grimmjow Lisa turned and looked dumb founded at their newest visitor.

"Azriael Kuro at your service and what I mean by technically is that he is my adopted not my biological father" she walked over toward Dante's beside and smacked Him upside the head"

"Teem what ya did tha far?" exclaimed Dante as His subordinates looked on in shock. Momo though to herself who the hell calls their daughter a bitch, as Dante Smirked a shit eating grin "Ya know yer mind aint private ya know baka teme"

Momo looked incredulously at him and said "Stupid Bitch? How iam I a stupid bitch if your the one who got taken down in one hit by that snake"

Dante sighed and grabbed Momo by the throat, while Grimmjow Lisa and Azriael tried to restrain him "Let Me make this abundantly clear Hinamori ya ever insult my family or me again, wha happened ta Nnoitra Jigura will be nothing compared to what I will do ta ya or your granny do I make myself clear."

Grimmjow was struggling to pry Dante's hand off when a soft voice followed by a Zanpakto was pointed at his captain with a menacing aura "Well its seems you have made a full recovery Kuro-San , will you please unhand Hinamori-san or I will be forced to heal another wound"

Grimmjow gulped "Captain Dante normally I would say do what you want, and say fuck authority but she means business"

Dante Smirked like a fox and Closed his eyes "Sure whatever ya say Grimmy-kun, oh and senpai please remove your sword violence is not very necessary" and the room suddenly become colder and the air was full of raw adulterated malice as he spoke those words

He let Momo slip out his grasp and she nearly landed on the floor until Ulquiorra appeared and caught her bridal style

Dante continued to smirk like Ichimaru and said "Ukelala what a pleasant surprise, what are ya here fer ne?"

Ulquiorra remained impassive with his poker face and said "Dante-Sama the Sou-Taicho has requested your presence"

Dante let the smirk and the closed eyes go and the room became normal again "Really now, I wonder what fer, oh my well it seems iam getting punished today" and he rolled the words off his tongue suggestively

Ulquiorra looked on and said " How Vulgar" and looked down at Momo who's face was turning beat red from the awkward situation and said "Get out of my arms trash" , she got down and ran out the room.

Grimmjow and Lisa ran out the room after her, and Dante said "Well Ukelala we might as well get going, Gomen sai Unohara Senpai"

Unohara looked at the situation that just occurred and thought Bi-Polar and left.

* * *

I want to thank all my fan-Fiction readers, and those of who review my stories and send me death threats to keep writing.

I Hope you enjoyed this please R&R Thank you.


	12. Nosebleed Central

Dante and Ulquiorra left soon after Unohara Taicho, and then began walking from the 4th Division toward the 1st Division.

Dante walked slowly while putting on the rest of his uniform, he left his chest bare with just the Hakama, and threw on his trench coat with the 5th Division hiyori over it, and he then put the hood that was attached over his eyes. Ulquiorra watched his master reach into the trench coat pocket and pull out a joint and light it.

After he took a couple of drags and exhaled he said "So Ukelala how is the Sou Taicho's Mood?"

Ulquiorra continued walking "The Sou Taicho seemed to be in a decent enough mood, he said something about all the other Taicho's would be there and also about you choosing your own punishment. I have a question for you why do you call me that?"

Dante looked over smirking " Because ya have a thorn covered stick lodged up yar nice tight ass, and Ukelala is a play on uke the opposite of seme, and la la added to it makes it sound like you are needy cute an annoying, which you are not, you are a hot piece of Emo ass so did I make myself clear Ukelala?"

Ulquiorra blushed and then almost smirked, before Dante Smacked him and put his arm around Ulquiorra then whispering hotly in said Arrancar ear "Emo-Chan what happened to your poker face, ya look so smexy right now, and damn ya smell so hot right now, wait a minute?"

Dante took another sniff "Ya Bastard ya store my old spice swagger"

Ulquiorra "Sure I did, don't you need to be getting to your meeting?"

Dante said "what do ya mean Emo Chan we are already here"

The all the captains stood looking at the pair, some with shock, some with amusement, and one Shunsui Kyrako a nosebleed.

The Sou Taicho stood up and said "enough with this tomfoolery, Dante do you know why you are here?"

Dante rolled his eyes and said suggestively "why sir yes I do ta be punished like the naughty boy iam"

Unohara plugged her nose with a tissue (Nosebleed number 2 score for Dante)

Then Dante dropped the smirk and seriously this time "Gomen Sai Sou Taicho , I attacked a fellow captain over a slur , and without thinking I ran out this room to attend to my duties , what ever you plan I will accept any punishment you give me"

Mayuri Taicho snickered "Sou Taicho you seriously believe what this trash is saying, he is lying through his teeth"

Dante rolled his eyes "Ya know Captain Ass clown, yar right iam lying trough my teeth"

The Rest of the Captains barely could contain their amusement at the scene in front of them, as Mayuri visibly ticked and yelled "Ass clown, how juvenile are you, you piece of shit?

Ukitake Taicho stepped forward and said "juvenile hardly, Mayuri Taicho that man in front of you is a senior officer he was captain of the 3rd division whenever I became a captain, so if anything you are the juvenile here?"

Shunsui seconded and said "Yes it is true; the three people that have been Shingami the longest are Old-man yama, Unohara Senpai and Kuro Senpai, and if anything I think Kuro-Kun should be able to choose his own punishment"

Sorry for the Cliff Hangers, I hope you enjoyed please r&R. Thank you Darkdream Jashin for reviewing, and thanks to all of you who read this. Have a nice day.


	13. Half Life

**Hueco Mundo**

Gin Ichimaru walked through the silent hallways of an underground passage way , the gloom of the torches barely lit the way for anyone to see.

He made a left , and a right finally working his way down a set of stairs , he then stood outside a door which was closed.

Screams could be heard from the inside , along with the feel of riatsu draining from some hapless victim.

Gin Knocked not once but twice , the door to a large room carved into the seki seki carvern walls of hueco mundo's southern most desert nearest the poles.

"Enter" said a smooth yet almost disembodied voice , Gin Ichimaru entered the room and looked upon the floor was the now fading corpse of a lesser arrancar , he smiled and said "Well that one didnt last vary long did he"

The chair that was situated in the room slowly turned around , and Gin took in the sight of his returned Lord Aizen

Aizen , Stood up his long brown hair flowing down towards his waist and down to cover the only remaining side of his face , the left side was the bare of his skull without a eye , replaced with the blank black eye of a halfling necromancer , Aizen smiled "Gin do you know how gratefull iam of Your Brother?"

Gin nodded his head

Aizen spoke even lower almost a murmur , "Iam eternally gratefull for him teaching me his demon arts , but unfortunally the price i pay for this half life , i have to feast on the souls to maintain my strength its pitfull"

Gin Ichimaru then bowed and said "Oh Yes my lord , i almost forgot to report that all the preparations are nearly complete , the new espada has been formed with the remaining espada minus Grimmjow and Uquiorra , Nnoitra despite falling in battle was able to regenerate and reform back here in hueco mundo , Also the Earth Bound Second Espada' are awaiting departure to karakura with numero's , fraccion and lesser arrancar in support".

Aizen then smiled "Tonite we will raze toyko and take out the 14th and 15th divisions , and Gin you will be leading the attack".

* * *

**Second Espada' : Secondary Hollow Blades , aka the second espada army.**

**I Will need idea's for the Second Espada's if any has any pm or review me.**

**Thank you for reading please r&r**


	14. Interlude: Who is God Now?

**This Chapter will be humor filler trash aka Shinigami Fanfiction Golden Featuring Izuru Kira , Momo Hinamori and Ulquoirra Cifer. Enjoy**

Ulquiorra was walking through the halls of the fifth division , one day vecause it was raining.

He came upon a door which was closed , it was the office of his girlfreind momo , he heard banging and grunting on the other side...

He pressed his ear against the door listened it was momo and kira , it sounded like momo and kira were having sex

Ulquiorra thought no better listen more , they can't be can they he mused

...

"Oh kira yeah Kira" come momo's muffled screams

"Who's god Bitch" was heard from the other side of the door

"Kira!"

"Who's God of the New World Bitch!"

"Kira!"

Ulquoirra finally had enough and ceroed the door off

When the dust cleared , he saw kira dressed up as Light Yagami and Momo Dressed as Misa Amane and they were watching deathnote.

Kira spoke "omg your right momo he does look like L"

Momo smiled "Ulquiorra would you like to deathnote cosplay with us you would make a Great L"

Ulquiorra shrugged and said "oh what the hell" as he stepped into the room he thought i will make sure nothing actually happens in the future , as the room suddenly got cold.

Momo with a sacred look said "Ulquiorra Chan you alright?"

He smiled "Yes iam alright"

Kira nearly pissed himself at the smile , he thought to himself this cannot be good.

...

10pm 3rd Division

Shuhei was walking down the halls to meet his boybriend kira when he came upon the sight of Grimmjow reaming the hell out of a bent over Izuru Kira.

Kira moaned "Oh yeah grimmjow"

Grimmjow snarled "who's god bitch!"

Kira yelped "Grimmjow is god , Grimmjow is god!"

Grimmjow yelled "Damn right bitch iam god!"

Grimmjow turned his head around as he came , smiling a pyschotic grin at shuehei "Oi ya see something ya like , eh 69 Shuhei"

Shuehei fainted

Grimmjow pulled out of kira and started dragging shuhei by his hair

Grimmjow Smirked "Me and lisa are going ta have fun with this one".


	15. The Verdict aka The Mission

Mayuri facepalmed himself "you can't be serious , have you all lost your mind?" he said indignantly

The soutaicho slammed his cane down and barked "enough of this monkey buisness , Dante Taicho stop using your epath abilities to influence people and first of all things i want to hear what the taicho has in mind?"

Mayuri was about to speak again when Dante pointed his index finger toward Mayuri's mouth and said "be dumb"

Dante shrugged and said "My apoligise's soutaicho i got abit carried away , what i had in mind was for me ta work in Mayuri Taicho's lab as me punishment"

Mayuri tried to speak but no words were coming from his mouth so he tired using sign language to an epic fail

Shunsui smiled and said "for once mayuri has nothing to say , thats refreshing"

Mayuri flipped shunsui the finger

Shunsui smirked and said "not tonight ju-kun wouldnt like that"

The soutaicho said "Mayuri Taicho do you have any objections"

Mayuri tried in vain to get any message across as no so he gave up

Yamamoto slammed his cane down "so its been decided Dante will begin working in Mayuri Taicho's lab as punishment starting after his mission to the living world , you are all dismissed"

The captains began filling out one by one , till it was just Dante and the Soutaichou left.

"Dante until then i want you to report to earth , Our intel reports indicate that aizen will be making a move against toyko , you and 6 officers of your choice will be reinforcing Taicho Ichiru Takehara and Taichou KenIchi Daisuke starting today"

"As you wish Soutaicho" came The necromancer's reply followed by the swish of shunpo

* * *

Kira was eating lunch with Shuhei at the Squad 9 barracks , when a knock came at the door.

Shuhei stepped over toward the door and opened it , he then bowed and siad "Kuro Taicho please come on in"

Dante took a look around the room and sat down on a western style recliner in shuehei's office

He said "Shu-Kun and Izuru-Kun you two will be joining me for a mission in the world of the living , you two will be in charge of two different cohorts and as such you two will report two me understood.

Shuehei spoke up " will anyone lese be joining us Kuro - Taichou?"

Dante ran a hand trhough his hair and smiled " yes 3rd and 5th Seats Ikkaku madrame , Yumickika Awsgawa , Fukotaichou Renji Abrai , Fuko Taicho Risa Yadomaru"

Dante smirked and said " Kira you will be in charge of Renji and Ikkaku with one hundred men each from their squads in support plus one hundred from your own , Shuehei same with you just your in charge of Yumichika and Risa-Chan good luck with them and their troops.

Shuhei shuddered at the thought considering what happened to him during the ryoka invasion at the hands of yumichika , and what happned to him and the hands of Grimmjow and Lisa.

Dante said "gentlemen we will be leaving shortly please make sure you write out your wills and make sure ya leave everything in good hands because ya might not come back"


	16. The show must go on asap

**JackLegend: quote unquote ladies and gentlemen this is not an official chapter.**

**The official Next Chapters of Waking the demon and My name is L will be posted on November the 29th 2010.**

**I will no longer be doing chapters longer than 1,000 words improv style:**

**1: It is sloppy and poorly managed/written**

**2: Its hard for me to stay committed to a project having to write 2/3/4 k word chapters for a story**

**3: Starting in the month of december i will only be working on Waking the Demon.**

**After my Waking the demon thrilogy is completed i will write no more stories involving Original Charcters , because i get tired of reading so many mary-sue or john-doe stories its not even funny.**

**I Want to thank all of my readers for their patience and participation , you will be rewarded with better material asap. Have a happy holiday.**


	17. All business Do Work

This is the new chapter , one day early for the readers , i put some work into this so i really hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I Hereby state i do not own bleach , i own only the ocs and the situations i put them in. Bleach belongs to none other than Kubo-sama.

It was a rainy day, at Shinjuku station; people were going about their business and getting ready to go to work as it was 5am in the morning. Little did the people know, that 7 Shingami had just stepped out of a senkeimon near where the Saikyō Line.

Dante tested the air with his mind reading to make sure there was no on paying any attention and whether or not their was any threats , when he nodded his head and got into his gigai followed by Abarai Renji , Yadomaru risa Madarame Ikkaku , Ayasegawa yumickika , Hisagi Shuhei , Kira Izuru.

He held up his hand toward the sky chanting "_Be Deaf, Be Dumb and Be Blind all those who do not need to here this_" And everything went completely still and silent but everything was still the same, people went on with their business.

Dante smiled and said to the group "all right everyone, this is the drill, we are to take the Saikyo Line to Osaka where the 14th and 15th are headquartered, until then stay go chill out and do whatever and keep yourself busy until the time comes, for us to leave we will be leaving a sap, our troops are already there so lets not fuck around, do work"

Dante snapped his fingers "dispel all lies" And everything went back to normal as the sound of the world came back Dante, Kira, Izuru, Lisa and Shuhei went to go lurk around to find the ticket counters while Renji, Ikkaku and Yumickika went outside to get some fresh air.

The trio stepped outside into the rain, as yumickika pulled out an umbrella and held it over their heads, he thought_ what an ugly morning, tonight its supposed to a beautiful moonlit night_

He was broken from his musing when renji said "thanks for the umbrella yumickika-san" Yumickika laughed and tossed his hair back jokingly said "yeah right it didn't do to keep your ugly head high and dry" Ikkaku laughed and renji went from being upset and started laughing and Renji and Yumickika started to laugh looking at ikkaku.

Ikkaku getting upset said "what are you laughing at " Yumickika smiled and said "oh nothing just trying to keep your beautiful bald head nice and clean" Ikkaku started laughing "yeah yeah make fun of my bad head, its so old and really don't care anymore" Ikkaku changed the subject as they were walking around the outside of the station, waiting for Kuro Taicho to txt them about the tickets.

Ikkaku sighing and stretching his arms "Dante Taicho is sure as hell motivated isn't he" Renji nods his head and says "yeah he definitely is, he works hard and he plays equally as hard"

Yumickika stares ahead "I hope he is motivated to fight, because his style is so ugly yet it is effective"

Ikkaku and Renji snicker "Ugly no, he is fucking brutal, he made what captain Zaraki did to the same Espada look like it was nothing, that was sick"

Yumickika frowned sighing "yes if our captain can ever communicate with his Zanpakto, we might see better out of him, the hells gate is devastating its very similar to Kuchiki Taicho's Senkei and Gokei"

Suddenly the air got really heavy as garganta started popping up about 4 to five miles out in the sky And the trio swore they could hear a hollow like whisper in their ears. The words accompanied by the smile and wide blue eyes said "Bankai Kamishini no Yari "

An..

This is the beginning of the first arc of this story , the story will begin to get a little more serious from now until the conclusuion of this arc.

If you like this story please review , if you hate this story please review because i just love haters , if you plan on biting please bite its just amusing. Thank You for reading and i really hope you have a nice day.


End file.
